1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to electronic devices and, more particularly, to flexible stack packages having wing portions.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices employed in electronic systems may include various circuit elements, such as circuit elements integrated in and/or on a semiconductor substrate (e.g., referred to as a semiconductor chip or a semiconductor die). The semiconductor chip or the semiconductor die may be stacked on a package substrate to provide a semiconductor package. Semiconductor packages are widely employed in electronic systems, such as computers, mobile systems and/or data storage media. Recently, flexible stack packages, which are capable of bending or warping, are increasingly in demand for use in mobile systems and wearable systems. Many efforts have been attempted to build flexible stack packages.